<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When people think you’re normal but you’re actually high by LoveisaGayishword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749922">When people think you’re normal but you’re actually high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword'>LoveisaGayishword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bongs, Medical, Recreational Drug Use, Rice Crispy Treats, Shotgunning, edibles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i got this idea from a tik tok. so basically it’s asahi and he’s a ✨stoner✨ because he uses it for his anxiety</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When people think you’re normal but you’re actually high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i havent smoked weed (yet) so i had to look up how to do stuff dont judge me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahis fingers twitched at his sides, something he had almost forgotten about when he was diagnosed with Anxiety and in return was given the treatment of “Marijuana, but it’s for medical purposes, since you have very bad anxiety” That was how the doctor explained, and his mother, although he could see she was a little on the edge about it, nodded her head slowly. His eyes casted toward the floor, and he felt like he wouldn’t be able to stomach the feeling for a while. </p>
<p>He was wrong, though. </p>
<p>Almost a year since he had gotten the treatment, he didn’t even remember the feeling of disappointment in himself he had felt previously. He had a system. He would smoke before going to school (only a little, though. He didn’t want to be completely out of it and not be able to focus on his studies, but enough that the headache and worry in his veins would fade), go to school and volleyball practice, go home, and smoke more. Some days his mother would even join, and one time he and the other third years came over and smoked as well. While Suga was really flirty and touchy while high, Daichi laughed at just about <em>anything</em> that was said or done. Asahi just seemed the same, maybe a bit more lax, and the fact made Suga bat his eyelashes and touch his thigh.</p>
<p>“So then you’re just high <em>all the time</em>?” Suga said, voice low. Daichi fell over at that, clutching his sides and wiping tears out of his eyes. Asahi just shrugged and chuckled, telling them ‘Yes, pretty much’. He knew his best friends would keep the secret, which he made sure to ask them not to tell anyone at school once the effects of the drug wore off. Daichi smiled, still a little giggly, and put his hand on Asahis shoulder. </p>
<p>“We gotcha, buddy” Daichi said simply, Suga nodded his head, and called out to him to let them smoke with him again.</p>
<p>He smiled, but that was soon swallowed up by the feeling of nervousness and anxiety he had been feeling during class the whole day. His mom, who had been buying the weed for him, was out of town for the next two weeks. Asahi, being the anxious male he is, didn’t ask his mom to get him weed before she left. He knew he didn't have enough for the next two weeks, especially since he was nervous about his mom leaving and something happening to her while she was gone. Suga and Daichi had noticed this too, as Asahi came through the door with shaking fingers and his bottom lip permanently stuck to his teeth. The other two third years could tell something was wrong. They brought him to the side of the gym. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Asahi?” Daichi said first. At first, Asahi thought that he would be able to live through this and not need his best friends to help him through it. He almost shook his head, but instead dropped his head down. There were tears threatening to come out of his eyes, and he’d be damned if he let them fall. Suga piped up.</p>
<p>“What is it, big guy?” Suga brought a tentative hand up, rubbing Asahi’s back. Choking on small sobs, he explained his ordeal. Once he was finally finished and stopped his tears, he looked up to see the other two looking at each other, in a silent conversation. Suga was the first to look back at him. </p>
<p>“I.. I could get you some, if you want? I’m 18, so I ca-”</p>
<p>“No!” Asahi said, a little too loud. All three third years startled at the rejection. Daichi and suga looking up at a wide eyed Asahi. </p>
<p>“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Asahi started, but Suga waved him off, laughing and telling him he was fine, that his statement was just an offer. </p>
<p>“Let’s go practice,” Daichi said, smiling up at Asahi. “It’ll help you take your mind off things. </p>
<p>It did take his mind off things, but one practice was announced over, Asahi could feel his thoughts sweep through his mind and body. With short, shaking breaths he pulled his practice clothes off and his school clothes back on. Tanaka and Noya were the first ones gone, rushing out of the club room. Asahi didn’t think much of it, but continued to dress slowly. </p>
<p>Soon enough everyone began to trickle out of the club room, Suga, Asahi and Daichi being the last ones out. </p>
<p>“We can walk home with you, if you want?” Daichi said, sticking close to Sugas side. Asahi shook his head, smiling weakly and pulling his school bag over his shoulder. He opened it, hoping to find a plastic baggie with at least a little bit of weed or maybe his weed pen that he had kept in there. He found the pen, but no kart, and he threw the pen back in his bag with a small noise of anger. Daichi and Suga watched the whole thing, occasionally looking at each other with concern. Asahi calmed himself down, looking up and smiling again. They weren’t really forced, he had felt a little better knowing his friends cared for him and he also felt better letting out a bit of anger at the whole situation. </p>
<p>“I’m going to actually walk around the school before I go home. You guys go ahead. I’ll see you monday” Asahi said, passing the older two to get through the door. Suga brought his hand up and shook his head. </p>
<p>“I’m coming over tomorrow. Whether you like it or not” Suga told him sternly. Daichi nodded, tugging Sugas arm. They turned the other way and walked through the front gate. Once Asahi couldn’t see them anymore, his shoulders slumped. He turned around, walking around the school building to clear his head. </p>
<p>He was around the first corner of the building when he heard laughter. From what he could hear, it was only two people. Then he heard the tell tale click of a lighter. His heart filled with hope, which was pushed away with the thought of ‘what if they’re just cigarettes?’ </p>
<p>Then, he heard glass clinking onto the ground. </p>
<p>Bingo. </p>
<p>He walked forward, hoping these people would let him use some with them. As he got closer, he could smell it. It smelled like heaven in that moment. Asahi couldn’t help but smile as he got closer. The talking was louder. He thought he knew one of those voices. He turned the corner and looked at the setting in front of him. </p>
<p>It was Tanaka and Nishinoya, and he had never felt more relieved in his life to know them. They hadn’t noticed him yet, but eventually Noya turned his head, before cursing and falling back. Tanaka, who was currently using the bong, finally turned to look at Asahi. His eyes widened, and he pulled back, coughing loudly and throwing curses in between them. Asahi stepped forward, immediately going to his friend's side.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, are you okay?” Asahi said. Tanaka raised a hand up, coughing into his fist. Asahi grabbed the bong, setting it carefully on the ground, before turning and looking at Tanaka.</p>
<p>“Just take a deep breath,” Asahi said. After a minute, Tanaka had stopped coughing, and now the three were sitting there awkwardly. Noya was the first one to speak up.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell anyone we’re doing this!” Noya spoke quickly, and Tanaka nodded. Asahi nodded. Duh, he wouldn’t tell anyone. Especially if he was gonna do it too. He grabbed the bong and inspected it. </p>
<p>“That’s a… bong.” Tanaka said sheepishly. Noya rubbed his neck. </p>
<p>“I know that, where’s the bowl?” Asahi said looking around. He found it next to the lighter and he grabbed both. He didn’t care if he had to explain later, he just needed to calm the fuck down. He stuck the bowl where it was supposed to go. He lit the lighter, turning it so it was upside down, and put it near the weed, inhaling a few times to let the smoke swirl around the neck of the bong. He put the lighter down, and pulled the bowl out of its place, taking a deep inhale and putting the glass down. It had been a bit since he used a bong, he preferred using a pipe and blunts and sometimes his weed pen. He tilted his head back, letting the smoke leave his mouth and sucking it back in. He knew leaving the weed in his lungs wasn’t going to do anything. He just let the comfortable smoke leave his lungs in a long exhale. </p>
<p>Noya and Tanaka watched with their mouths wide open as Asahi grabbed the bong again. He turned toward them, smiling.</p>
<p>“What? Wanna shotgun?” Asahi giggled out. He turned back to the bong, repeating the process of smoking it. He didn't leave the air in his lungs for long this time. He blew out the smoke as Tanaka finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>“WHAT?” Tanaka screeched, and Noya let out a sound of agreement. </p>
<p>Asahi put the bong down, he was starting to feel better, more calm. </p>
<p>“Yes, I smoke weed, but only because I have horrible anxiety. My doctor prescribed it, and the only other people that know are the school nurse, principal, my mom, doctor, and Suga and Daichi” Asahi explained in one breath. Tanaka and Noya looked at each other, stunned, before they broke out into laughter. Asahi found himself joining in. </p>
<p>“And- and here i thought-” Tanaka said, wiping his eyes “That you were someone who was like,  a Jesus lover” Tanaka finished, making Noya laugh harder. Asahi snorted, laughing into his hand. </p>
<p>“Damn, Daichi said the same thing when we smoked together for the first time” Asahi replied, shrugging shoulders as a smile grazed his features. </p>
<p>“Whaaaat? Daichi smokes??” Noya said, sitting up straighter. Asahi nodded, handing the bong to Tanaka, him holding his hand out for it. “Suga does too. And my mom” Noya and Tanaka both raised their eyebrows. They sat like that for a while after that, talking about Asahis past with weed. Noya then asked how Daichi and Suga were like while high. Asahi laughed at that, pulling his phone out and opening a video. It was Suga sitting in Daichis lap, they had just been introduced to the idea of shotgunning. Suga blew the smoke into Daichis open mouth, and with ease Daichi brought the smoke into his mouth, before blowing it into Sugas face. Suga giggled, his hands going everywhere. Daichi snorted, burying his face into Sugas shoulder and letting out loud goofy laughter. You could hear Asahi on the other side of the camera snickering. </p>
<p>“So… Suga’s really handsy, and Daichi laughs at everything” Asahi explained. He swiped to the next video.</p>
<p>Daichi and Asahi. Daichi blew the smoke into Asahis mouth this time. Asahi let it sit, before opening his mouth and letting a smoke ring come out of his mouth. Suga gasped.</p>
<p><em>‘Wait, you did it!</em>’ Sugas voice said through the camera. Asahis eyes widened. Daichi whooped before bursting into laughter. The video ended in the middle of Daichis giggles. The other two were laughing at it. </p>
<p>“Where’s the one of you and Suga?” Tanaka asked. Asahi nodded, swiping to the next video. </p>
<p>Asahi was blowing smoke into Sugas mouth. Daichis giggles went through the phone speaker. Noya let out a chuckle, reaching for the bong. Suga sucked in the smoke, his face getting closer and closer to Asahis. Finally, he blew the smoke out into Asahis face, and pushed their foreheads together. Asahi blushed. He forgot about that part. Suga and Asahi rubbed noses, sharing an eskimo kiss. Daichi laughed loudly, the camera shaking. Soon enough, you could hear Suga and Asahis laughter before the video ended.  </p>
<p>“Wow, Daichi really does laugh at everything,” Noya commented. Asahi nodded. </p>
<p>“Suga likes to call him ‘Chuckles the clown’ and while Daichi gets mad if he isn’t high, he thinks it’s hilarious when he is” Asahi smiled, recalling the memories. </p>
<p>Eventually, the hours passed by and it was now almost midnight. They disbanded, Tanaka and Noya going to Tanaka's house to spend the night, and Asahi went the other way. Tanaka had given him a bag of weed to take home, and at first Asahi refused, but Tanaka persisted.</p>
<p>“No, take it, I don’t want you going into a frenzy like you have been today,” Tanaka said, grinning. They promised each other that they would smoke in the future, with Suga and Daichi too.</p>
<p>“They’re coming to my house tomorrow, if you want?” Asahi offered. Tanaka and Noya grinned, both giving him a thumbs up and turning around. </p>
<p>The next day was one of the best days he’s ever had. Suga and Daichi came over with some edibles (rice crispy treats), and while Asahi wasn’t sure how they got them, he was very happy. Tanaka and Noya came not long after, bringing paper to roll blunts and a bong. Suga and Daichi looked surprised, and sheepish. They all had an edible, and Asahi rolled blunts with practiced ease. </p>
<p>It was a day where Asahi felt completely calm, even without the help of the drug. He hoped he would have more days like this in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU PURPLEBLUEBERRIE I LOVE YOU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>